An automobile includes an angular velocity sensor that detects an angular velocity, an acceleration sensor that detects an acceleration, and an electronic control unit (ECU) that controls an engine to prevent a sideslip of the automobile and controls airbag activation based on the detection results of the sensors.
In recent years, the need for safety of automobile functions has intensified and thus higher accuracy has been demanded of angular velocity sensors and the acceleration sensors, accordingly. In this case, an angular velocity sensor and an acceleration sensor have temperature characteristics that are corrected by temperature sensors. This requires a system for detecting failure of the temperature sensors. Techniques for detecting failures of sensors are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-9036 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-169715.